1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is directed to flashlights and more particularly to a small, light in weight, flashlight which can be moved to positions to project the light beam in various directions to facilitate observation of dark confined areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlights have long been known. There have been flashlights of all sizes and shapes constructed in the past. For working people such as plumbers, electricians and other similar types of people find themselves at times working in very confined quarters. These confined quarters are frequently found in conjunction with equipment such as air conditioning units, furnaces, automobile engines and so forth. In certain instances it is necessary to observe a specific small confined area. Some flashlights in the past are just too big and are not able to be placed directly adjacent the confined area in order to illuminate the confined area. Also, at times, in order to illuminate the confined area, it may be necessary to insert the flashlight first into the confined area and then move the light bulb to direct the light to the desired location.
In most flashlights, it is not permitted to move the light bulb relative to the housing of the flashlight. The flashlight is constructed as a single solitary unit with no movement between the light bulb and the body of the flashlight being permitted.